Sing a Song Kenshin gumi
by Yui-Mag
Summary: A humorous songfic where the Kenshin-gumi are each forced to sing a song to the one they secretly love... all this to celebrate Kenshin's Birthday... ORO!!!! Completed.


Hey the Kenshin characters are not my own. They were created by Nobuhiro Watsuki (who I bow down to)… and all these songs that I used are also not mine. They are from Cranberries, GooGoo Dolls, and many many songs from the Dawson's Creek Soundtrack…. 

                The day started out with a cool breeze tinged with the smell of opening blossoms. Kenshin sat up, and yawned. He stretched and winced as some still healing scars pulled. Once he had finished lecturing himself for having been such a baka and having placed himself in that situation in the first place, Kenshin, our lovable oro-chan and redhead ex-rurouni, slid open the door and took a step outside. He had been trying to be extremely quiet but when the whole Kenshin-gumi sprung at him with smiles and cheers his only reaction was to 1) oro!. 2) Blush. 3) Fall over to hide his blush.

                Yahiko sighed and went over to the fallen Kenshin. "You okay?" 

                "H...Hai..." Kenshin muttered, pushing himself from the floor. "What are you all doing here... this early in the morning?" He sputtered finally, trying to regain some shreds of his lost dignity. Ayame and Suzame immediately clung to the fabric of his white pants. Kaoru shook her head with amusement and slightly turned her face away. Kenshin noticed and started to feel uncomfortable. (Did Sessha forget to do something? Did Sessha upset her in some way...oro?) He was so lost, his heart beating uncomfortably in his chest. 

                "What a baka you are Ken-san." Megumi muttered behind Kaoru. "It's your birthday."

                "We're going on a picnic and we wanted to surprise you." Yahiko added. 

                "Surprise Kenii-chan."

                "Hai hai... surprise." The two little girls cheered Yahiko on. 

                "Well come on... you big baka. Let's go..." Yahiko turned then and grabbed the basket Tsubame had been carrying in her hand. He hefted its weight and shrugged before taking another one with his other hand. Kenshin's mouth was slightly open, his eyes wide and overly bright. (Sessha's birthday...demo...I never...) Kaoru sidled up to him and gently took his hand in hers. 

                "Coming Kenshin?" She asked quietly. She wanted this day to go perfectly. Her Rurouni-chan had been way too quiet and shy around her ever since the Einishi thing had been over and dealt with. It also hadn't helped that Sano had left in an effort to escape the police... his strong presence was missed sorely... To Kaoru as a friend and brother but to Kenshin as a friend that he had needed dearly. And poor Megumi-san...Kaoru sighed slowly as she watched her older friend brush her hair away from her face. She hid her emotions well but Kaoru couldn't shake the feeling that Sano's sudden departure had hurt Megumi-san the most. "Close your mouth Kenshin and say yes." Kaoru muttered, returning her full attention to the man she loved. The redhead turned to her with his wide violet eyes. 

                "How am I suppose to speak if my mouth is closed, Kaoru-dono?" She smiled at him and he smiled back at her, his hand slowly closing on her own hand. He gave it a little squeeze. "Arigato... Kaoru-.." She placed a finger on his lips. Kaoru hated it when he said dono! Actually it infuriated her. 

                "Kenshin... come on!" She led the way, giving him no chance to free his hand. "Misao-chan and Aoshi-san will be waiting."

                "Misao and Aoshi?" His mind began to spin... "Who else is coming?" He asked slowly as he followed her in a docile fashion. 

                                                                                                ~

                Under the tree, Misao sat on the basket that she had been carrying minutes before. Her mouth smiled... and her eyes sparkled somewhat but something was making her deeply unhappy. It could be the fact that Aoshi still was being a baka and that he hadn't really been speaking ever since the fight had ended... or it could've been because Aoshi still didn't see her for who she was. He still looked at her and saw a child. Her fingers clenched into a fist. The man she was thinking about noticed the action and tilted his head to take a better look at his companion. He sighed inwardly as he noticed she was trying, and failing, to hide something from him. Aoshi looked away. "They should be coming soon." He stated simply. Misao looked up and nodded silently. "What's wrong?" He finally asked, hands stuffed deeply into his pocket. 

                "Wrong?" She asked with enough innocence injected in her voice that for a moment he was almost fooled... if it hadn't been for her aura... and her shadowed eyes maybe he would've been fooled. Aoshi sat down and glanced at her. Misao tried to act distracted by the flowers that were budding and opening before her very eyes. "Why should anything be wrong? Kenshin's safe with Kaoru.. they're happy... everyone's so happy..." She trailed off and swallowed painfully. Then she forgot about brooding and hurting... all she knew was that something wasn't right and... She started to scream as she was sucked into a black hole. 

                "NO!" Misao thought she heard someone scream... but found that she really couldn't muster the strength to care as she fought the current sucking her in. 

                In the field, some few feet away from the tree, another black hole opened, silently taking all the Kenshin-gumi in its silent grip.

                                                                                                ~

                "Kaoru! Kaoru! Ka..." Kenshin trailed off and directly went towards her once he spotted her outline in the darkness. He ignored the hard beating of his heart and tried to tell himself that she was okay. That everyone was okay. Gently he touched her skin and was relived to feel a reaction from her. 

                "Ken-...shin... what happened?" She mumbled the rest because she was silently taken into his arms. 

                "Thank god you're okay... thank god... thank go..." Kenshin whispered, voice thick.

                "Awwh man... he's got it bad. I mean I knew he loved her from the start but now he's plain pathetic... are those two always like this ever since I've left?" Sano's low voice grated out from the darkness in a manner that expressed amused irritation. "The most feared legend... turned into a pulp with one bat of those eyelashes from Jou-chan..." He sighed loudly and weakly trudged off the floor. 

                "...S...S..sano!" Kenshin muttered not believing his eyes. "What... How?" He asked weakly. Sano shrugged and as the redhead stood up, the two men smiled. Sano gave him a tap on the back... 

                "So did you make her yours already?" Kenshin blushed and shook his head, gritting his teeth. Yahiko gave a chortled laugh and then moaned as his arm started to hurt him. He'd landed on it wrong and... well he'd heard a snap when he had landed. This wasn't good. Kaoru got up, dusted herself, slammed a fist on Sano's smirking face and then walked to her laying pupil. 

                "Shh.. Yahiko-chan... stay still. Wait until we find Megumi-san..."

                "Megumi's in here too?" Sano asked innocently enough. Kenshin gave a wicked grin and made a silent comment that only Sano could hear. At Sano's blush, Kaoru decided that she did NOT want to hear what her polite redhead had said to get back at Sano's earlier... and VERY rude comment. How dare that Baka ruin a romantic moment between her and Kenshin. Didn't he know that they were rare enough as it is? She sighed and peered into the darkness. A match was struck to the ground and Aoshi's expert blue eyes searched the premises. 

                "Does that help?" He asked slowly. Kaoru nodded and gave a smile as a thanking. Misao was behind him, rubbing her head with an exasperated groan. Tsubame from the corner in which she had hidden, came running out and landed next to Yahiko. She started talking to her friend slowly and tried her best not to cry. Kaoru took a few steps forward before being pulled into another hug.

                "Megumi!" She shrieked. "You scared me..." As Kaoru pulled away she noticed that Megumi had been crying and their glistening paths were able to be seen. The older woman sniffed and quickly dried her face with the end of her sleeve.

                "I couldn't see..." The doctor muttered with a trembling voice. "All I could do was hear... but I couldn't see..." Kaoru gave her friend a gentle pat on the shoulder and pushed her into the open part of the cave... which she now could see was exactly what they had fallen into. 

                "Ayame-chan and Suzame-chan didn't come with us." Tsubame muttered. "I hope they're okay." Kaoru bit her lip and nodded. Than she truly saw Sano and the sides of her lips quirked up. Kenshin's eyes were large as he too looked at his taller friend. The rurouni paled and seemed to be holding his breath in a very awkward fashion. Sano saw this and glared. 

                "What's wrong now?" He growled. Megumi started at the sound of his voice. She was the first to find her voice. Her Sano... her Sano was back. She couldn't help the fact that her eyes were going to overflow again. She looked at him and her mouth suddenly flew open. Yahiko was forgotten as she stepped in front of the taller man and glared him down even though he was much, much taller than herself. 

                "You baka! Anyone who'd look at you would you think you were a zoo animal! Haven't you ever heard of the term ... SHAVING! And your HAIR!!!! It's too long..." She went on for quite some length before she realized that everyone was staring at the two with kept in, barely kept in, amusement. 

                "I didn't think you'd care so much..." Sano muttered voice low and silky, his eyes glinted with amusement. He ran a hand in his hair and than passed a hand down his chin. "I'm sorry Megumi-san..." He bowed lowly and then smiled. "I was busy." She huffed and turned her attention back to Yahiko trying to hide the warm blush that had spread on her cheeks. "They way you listen to her taking... you'd think I was her husband.. good grief." Sano muttered. Kenshin turned away finally and started to laugh with helplessness. 

                "SO how are we going to get out of here?" Misao snapped, not amused at all. She wanted to be out of here. It gave her the creeps. There was no fresh air, no sunlight... no clouds, no sky... no freedom. Her throat seemed to clog up and she blinked tears back fiercely. "I mean it's nice and all to..." She was cut off.

                _Sing your way out Kenshin-gumi... sing your way out. The voice seemed to reverberate in their heads more than in the still air. _

                "WHAT?" Misao screamed. She twirled around, her daggers already at her fingertips. __

_                Makimatchi Misao... listen to your heart and sing. It is the only way out of the hole you people have dug yourself in. All those who have hidden their feelings... The voice seemed amused. Which infuriated Misao even more. __Megumi-san please stay back. A light shown visibly and suddenly Yahiko sat up, his pain filled face suddenly light. _

                "The pain's gone... my arm's okay." He muttered with some amazement as he flexed his arm tentativly. Tsubame gave him a hug. __

_                I'm sorry that you were hurt in the process of falling. _

Yahiko's brown eyes widened and he shrugged. 

                "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Misao suddenly shouted, her foot stamping on the ground. She let loose some of her arrowed daggers at the cave wall. "GET ME OUT... GET ME OUT..." Aoshi's eyes widened. 

                "Misao..." He trailed off as Megumi caught the younger girl in her arms. 

                "Claustrophobia." the woman muttered lips thinned out with worry. Misao fought the hold. 

_                I shall have to move you than... The voice sighed and in a second they were in a place that had an open field... not of their world.__ Now ... sing your way out of here. Don't worry you'll know what to do... and Misao... please... go first. Brave Kitten. The voice added the nickname as an after thought. Misao looked around and calmed by the new surrounding, she shouted a curse at the voice. Her blue eyes glared unhappily and she began to wipe her face with the back of her hand. Aoshi clenched and unclenched his hands. How dare anyone call her kitten... she was his... the possessive thought surprised him and he bit the inside of his check to keep his anger in check. _

                "Oro... Misao-chan are you okay?" Kenshin asked. The girl nodded and stood up. 

                "I have to sing..." Her face fell... "Well If it'll get us outta here..." But what was she supposed to sing.... and why her, of all people? She opened her mouth again to complain but instead a song filtered through her... and the lesson or the truth it held began to open her eyes. To everyone else's eyes, she began to sing...                

"Electric blue eyes, where did you come from?

Electric blue eyes, who sent you?

Electric blue eyes, always be near me,

Electric blue eyes, I need you

(Na, na, noh, Na, na, noh, Na, na, noh, Na, na, noh)

_Ever since she could remember, he had been there. Watching over her, protecting her from the rest of the world. He had taught her the basic of fighting.. of writing of... of a lot of things. She remembered her happiness when she had gotten him to smile. She had made her Aoshi-sama smile...Other memories passed through and left her light..._

Domine, Domine, Deus

Domine, Adiuva Me

Domine, Domine, Deus

Domine, Adiu, Adiuma Me

Hey,eh, hey, eh

If you should go, you should know...I love you

If you should go, you should know..I'm here

Always be near me, guardian angel

Always be near me, there's no fear

(Na, na, noh, Na, na, noh, Na, na, noh, Na, na, noh)"

She closed her eyes and shut her mouth. (Oh.) She thought.( That was what I was supposed to sing.) She swallowed and was afraid to look in Aoshi-sama direction.

                "You have a nice voice." Sano remarked calmly. 

                "Arigato..." Misao replied. Aoshi during the song had closed his eyes and had sunk to the ground. He was trying hard not go hysterical... and losing the fight. (God if she's thinking about me that way.. if she... she... god she's just a child!) But she wasn't... not anymore. And that frightened him... and attracted him. God.

                _She's not done. The voice whistled through in the shape of the wind._

                "Not fair." Misao pouted prettily. "Why do I have to sing?" Nothing answered her. Hoping that it would be like last time, Misao opened her mouth and waited for the song to come out of her heart. It did, to her own embarrassment. 

"Did you ever love somebody,

So much that the earth moved?

Did you ever love somebody,

Even though it hurt to?

Her hand rose to her heart as the words kept spilling out. Heat seemed to envelope her face and her eyes were strangely transfixed on his face. That face that seemed shocked beyond words... not that he was one with lots of  words...

She sighed. (I tried so hard to not love you...)

Did you ever love somebody,

Nothing else the heart could do?

Did you ever love somebody

Who never knew?

His hand tensed as she kept singing. Her face is pale, he observed irrationally, demo mine though... he felt it burn. (Misao...I.. i knew... I just...) Aoshi's face bent forward, his bangs coming to hide the expression he couldn't hide from his face. 

Did you ever lay your head down,

On the shoulder of a good friend?

And then have to look away somehow,

Had to hide what you felt for them?

Pictures floated in her head... memories. Some from her childhood and some from not too long ago. She was crying, she knew that distantly. Tears had started to form and were trickling down her cheeks. (He's looking away from me...) 

Have you ever prayed the day would come,

You'd hear them say they feel it too?

Did you ever love somebody

Who never knew?

_Misao was angry and in pain, her small hands were clenched in fists as she stared down the road that Aoshi-sama and Hannya and all the rest had taken... without her. They had left her behind. (You promised.. Aoshi... you promised...) She sniffed hard and rubbed at her big eyes. She glanced at Jiya's still form and found the courage to stifle down the pain. A wavery smile was placed on the lips instead of a sob that wanted to escape from her. _

_                "It's okay Jiya-chan..." She whispered, her voice light. "Once I'm big enough I'll go and I'll bring all of them back!" Misao took the older man's hand in his and pulled him away. He never noticed through his relief, that the small girl turned back and looked down the road... a single tear betraying her._

And if you did,

Well, you know I'd understand.

I could, I would

More than anybody can...

_Kaoru's blue eyes looked into hers. "Aoshi-sama... here?" The pain filtered through along with the hope... it was taken away from her though as the older girl continued speaking. (Dead... Hannya... Beshimi...all of them dead? No...Aoshi...) She couldn't look away from the other girl's eyes though. They reflected her own feeling all too well... all too well. She pushed herself off the ground. "It's not true." _

Did you ever love somebody 

So much that the earth moved?

Did you ever love somebody 

Even though it hurt to?

_Jiya's right... I won't be hurt by his decision... it's the right thing to do. "Don't ever show your face to me." She shrank back from the memory of his cold voice and tried to compose a face of nonchalance. Aoshi-sama is not the same man that I remember. He's not the one I love... He's ... evil... Her hands tightened and pressed themselves painfully into her legs. Will you really kill him, Kenshin? Her eyes started to prickle. Everyone was holding their breath. Everyone... for their own reasons. Her heart felt like it was being cut out of her very very slowly. She started to bite her lip. Kenshin... will you? The redhead smiled and shook his head. "Aoshi-san could have easily killed you, the fact that you are still alive shows that Aoshi hasn't become the evil that you think he is. I promise to bring him back." Kenshin's words cut even while at the same time they healed her. A tear started to trickle down her cheek. "Why...?" She asked slowly, one hand touching her wet cheek. "Why am I ...crying? I..."  _

Did you ever love somebody?

Nothing else your heart could do?

Did you ever love somebody...

Like I love you...

Like I love you...

Like I 

love 

you...

...

The last words came from her lips. For the barest of seconds she glanced at him, at her Aoshi-sama. The same empty feeling that had started to overcome her spirit, came back. The tears began falling at a faster speed. He still wouldn't look at her. She choked on something and tried to run. (A fool... such a baka...)  Aoshi's head snapped up at that and he lunged after her, neatly grabbing her from the waist and bringing her to his chest in a few swift movements. His mouth opened to mutter something but he... he didn't know what to say!

                "Let go Aoshi-sama... Please let go!" She kicked out and he let her, letting the impact run through him. 

                "No Misao... I'm not letting go." He muttered, he went back to the spot he had been sitting and plopped back down, carefully keeping a tight hold on his precious bundle. Slowly, with one hand he wrapped his overcoat over her trembling body. "I'm never... ever letting go.." He muttered weakly. His free hand started to slowly caress he cheek free from tears. "I'm sorry...I'm really, really sorry."

The rest of the Kenshin-gumi started to sweat drop. 

                "I don't want  to keep crying...I'm not..." She sobbed. Her voice shook him and he tightened his hold. His mouth opened and...

"Something went wrong

You are not laughing

It's not so easy now to get your smile

You gotta be stong

To walk these streets

And keep from falling

But when you're not, just let yourself cry

_Her smile. Her blue eyes... so sweet, so innocent... full of forgiveness. Aoshi couldn't help but smile at the little girl. Who could resist? "Aoshi-sama... it's snowing!" The little girl danced around and then spun to face him. "Come Aoshi-sama... come!" She was so cute... so fragile. And had been hurt so many times. Too many times. The fifteen year old's jaw tightened. I will always protect you, Misao-chan. _

You've been working hard

Just trying to pay my price

Tryin' to draw the line between who you are

and who you invent

But if you throw a stone

Something's gonna shatter somewhere

We're all so fragile

We're all so scared 

_Why do you forgive me so easily? His eyes asked her. Why do you welcome me? I'm... not worth it. He wanted to tell her that. He wanted to tell her to go shine that smile on someone else... but... he couldn't. He needed her. Misao smiled, hiding her uneasiness. She kept bringing him tea... bringing him anything to make him more comfortable... to ease some of his pain. He shrank at the gift she was trying to give him. I've hurt you... He thought with pain. I promised to protect you and all I did was hurt you... why do you forgive me damn it! She was the leader now... He ached for her. Always. _

You say you wanna learn how to live your life

without tears

But we've been trying to do that for thousands of years

So go on and cry Misao

It's the only thing to do sometimes

You know I'm crying too

Right there with you

It's alright Misao

Everybody cries

_Always taking the responsibilty for everyone's happiness... but what about yours? He glanced at her. He knew a smile or a word would bring her joy...but... he turned away, afraid to hurt her more. And she glanced at him... hid her pain and walked out the door, smile in place. Joy ready to share and spread to others._

Thank god for my bad memory

I've forgotten some of the stupid things

that I've done

I've come to a little wisdom

through a whole lot of failure

So I watch more carefully what rolls off my tongue

_I never said anything. Never gave her anything to hold onto..._

You pray for rain

But you don't want it from a storm

You find a rose

And cut your finger on a thorn

So go on and cry Misao

It's the only thing to do sometimes

You know I'm crying too

Right there with you

It's alright Misao

Everybody cries Misao

He shook his head and wrinkled his nose, something the young Aoshi would've done if he'd seen something distasteful or embarrassing. He placed a careful hand over his face and let himself calm down. "I hate memories..." He grumbled with pain injected in his words. Misao looked up and gave a small gasp. She quickly pried his hand away from his face and began to take care of him. 

                "I'm done crying." She muttered. "And so are you.. if you know what's good for you." Misao sniffed daintily. Her old smile came shining back. He gave a small smile back at her and her eyes widened. "Everything's going to be fine now."

                "That's it.. I am NOT singing!" Sano quipped. "I just saw... Ice-head turn into a sappy fruit cake who just admitted his love to the weasel girl! Is anyone else finding this even a TAD BIT STRANGE!?" Megumi sighed and put a hand over his mouth.

                "You're ruining the moment and be quiet.. he hasn't told her he loved her yet." 

                "Yes he has!" Sano muttered frustrated. 

                "Not with the right words." Megumi snapped back. Aoshi and Misao blushed, hearing all of this, exchanged another smile and muttered the words that Megumi so wanted to hear.

                "Aisheteru."

                "Aisheteru!"

                "YES!" Tsubame cheered. Yahiko jumped backwards surprised. 

                "You scared me..." 

                "I hear wedding bells..." Tsubame continued. "They're so cute together."

                "Oh god... what's happened to quiet Tsubame?" Yahiko asked trying to look horrified. "Will you calm down? Jeez..." 

                "A wedding?" Aoshi looked trapped. Misao pouted and pushed herself off of him. 

                "Well of course you old hermit.. What did you expect?" 

                "I'm beginning to see why they call you weasel girl..." He muttered and pulled her back down into his arms. "Are you sure though... because.. well... I ..." She looked at him strongly. "...I've done so many bad things and I am a lot older than you." Misao smacked her head in exasperation and so did Megumi. Except Megumi afterwards grabbed Kenshin's collar and started to try to knock some sense into his head. 

                "You better not use that excuse too, Ken-san. You are marrying Kaoru!" Kenshin oroed and pulled away from the Dr.'s grip. He stepped back and muttered sheepishly. 

                "Demo sessha is unworthy and..."

                "OH MY GOD! MEN!" Misao, Tsubame, Megumi and Kaoru screamed. Megumi stood straight, hands on her hips... her expression telling the males to beware... 

"Everybody's tellin' all 

Baring their souls 

Just to go on the Road of Life  

Why? 

Last night I turned away from you 

You were booed off stage 

Singing your famous love song 

Why? 

Tell me who makes the rules 

Should'a been born on the Milky Way 

Don't wanna belong to the world today 

Oh, life's a bitch and then you die 

Should'a been born on the Milky Way 

I can't believe what I heard today 

Oh yeah, life's a bitch and then you die 

I can't belive those ignoramuses think they're not worthy of love. Oh my god... it's to the point that I'd almost would rather being deaf than hear this nonsense. 

Meanwhile, I got the style and friends

Telling me, selling me lies 

On how I could be the perfect wife 

Why? 

And my Sano left

Just the other day 

He's all messed up 

Does he love me or not...?

Sano's face turned red. His mouth opened and a small "oh" escaped his parted lips. "I'm in for it now..."

Why? 

So tell me, who makes the rules? 

Should'a been born on the Milky Way 

Don't wanna belong to the world today 

Oh, life's a bitch and then you die 

Should'a been born on the Milky Way 

I can't believe what I heard today 

Oh yeah, life's a bitch and then you die

And if I fall 

If I fall 

Hold on 

Should'a been born on the Milky Way 

Don't wanna belong to the world today 

Oh, life's a bitch and then you die 

The rest of the girls joined Megumi's rich voice. Kenshin sighed and gave a small smile as he watched them. (Sessha should give in...) Aoshi shared the same thought. (Well.. marriage it is.) The two men shared a look and then turned back to watch the girls. Yahiko kept laughing the whole time until Tsubame gave him a pointed glare.

Should'a been born on the Milky Way 

I can't believe what I heard today 

Oh yeah, life's a bitch and then you die

Should'a been born on the Milky Way 

Don't wanna belong to the world today 

Oh, life's a bitch and then you die 

Should'a been born on the Milky Way 

I can't believe what I heard today 

Oh yeah, life's a bitch and then you die

Should'a been born on the Milky Way 

Don't wanna belong to the world today 

Oh, life's a bitch and then you die 

Should'a been born on the Milky Way 

I can't believe what I heard today 

Oh yeah, life's a bitch and then you die..."

_                Very nice.. Megumi-san... very nice... But you must sing more. The voice came back. Megumi snorted, in an unladylike fashion and waved a hand with distraction._

                "Maybe... maybe not." She smiled and then little fox ears started to point out of her ebony hair. "Sano-san... you rooster... come here." The tall man regarded her warily. Kenshin gave him a push. "Come here...I'm just gonna cut your hair you big baby." She muttered finally. The man sighed and gave in. 

                "Damn.. and I thought you wanted to show me a good time..." Sano sighed again. 

                "Well If Megumi's not singing and Sano's getting his hair cut and..." Misao was cut off by Aoshi who had gently deposited his hand over his mouth. She blinked. And blinked again. He finally let his hand drop. "I suppose we'll find out." She muttered slowly, Misao rested her head on Aoshi's arm. "Hey Mr. voice... I know Aoshi-sama and I are done.. but could we stay to watch?" Amused, the voice answered.

                _Of course..._

                "Stop calling me Aoshi-sama." Aoshi muttered. "Aoshi is fine by itself." Misao smiled and tightened her hold on his arm. Kenshin tried to say something but was flabbergasted when he actually started to sing instead of talk. His hand went to cover his face but it stayed stuck in midair... (Not fair...) He muttered. His voice was soft and could go high or low. Kaoru thought she was going to melt... At his first verse, Sano yowled encouragement... 

                "Go Kenshin.. you bad boy..."

"And I'd give up forever to touch you...

'cause I know that you feel it somehow.

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be...

And I don't want to keep wandering.

Kenshin eyes closed... this was like baring his soul to everyone. He flinched... what if she doesn't love me... what if I am a monster. She's so pure... so... Sessha's so tired of hiding though... so tired.

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breath is you life

'Cause sooner or later, it's over...

I just don't want to miss it tonight...

_He needed her. Just like Aoshi needed Misao to guide him and protect him... Kenshin needed Kaoru. He more than just needed her. He felt like he couldn't breath when she wasn't around. Felt like he didn't deserve to live...Sessha would give anything to protect you...I wish I could wash my hands from the blood that stains them and touch you... love you freely._

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken...

I just want you to know who I am

_Off all the thing's sessha's done and hidden. Of all the hate, the fear, the love I've felt... please share it with me... please understand me. Tomoe didn't... she tried.. demo she couldn't. I know you Kaoru... you've never hidden anything from me... you've kept me alive... All I can give back is..._

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in my lies

When everything feels like the past...

Yeah, I'll bleed to protect the future..

_Sessha never meant to stay this long. Never meant to hurt you or keep the fact of my marriage hidden from you. Sessha couldn't bring himself to tell you... Your eyes that day... they were pained. But not for yourself... for me... Why? Why when... Sessha will protect you. He will always protect you. _

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand 

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

_I am a Sessha, not a rurouni, not an assassin... just a sessha. Please... Kenshin thoughts were tired from the emotions he'd been hiding ever since he'd gotten Kaoru back from Einishi._

I just want you to know who I am...

I just want you to know who I am...

I just wanted you to know who I am..."

The ordeal was over and in a blink, Kenshin's mouth snapped shut. His violet eyes stopped shining with pain... they just stopped shining. His head lowered, his red hair flying to cover his face. Kaoru looked shocked. 

(Poor Misao-chan...) Kenshin thought weakly... (That's what it felt... no wonder you were crying.) He lifted his head and shook the hair out of his face. With a rurouni grin on his face, he looked directly at Kaoru and offered a shy shrug. Kaoru smiled. That's all he needed to see. Demo... The voice had other ideas... it wanted Kaoru to sing her part to. 

                _It's time for all of them to stop hiding... It's just time... The Kenshin-gumi never heard the voice's thought. _

                "Kaoru..." Kenshin muttered, his hand scratching his head with an embarrassment. The girl shook her head... 

                "I think it's my turn now..."

"There's something in your eyes makes me want...

to lose myself...

Makes me want to lose myself...

in your arms.

There's something  in your voice makes my...

Heart beat fast.

Hope this feeling lasts

the rest of my life...

Kaoru blushed prettily as she sung, Kenshin listened to the words and blushed himself... his violet eyes widening with surprise. 

If you knew how lonely my life has been...

And how long I've felt so low.

If you knew how I wanted someone to come along...

And change my life the way you've done.

She loved his expression, it reminded her of the day she had met him._ "Battousai... I've found you!" She had challenged him like the baka she was. His head had turned slowly, surprise written on his face, his violet eyes staring at her... trying to figure out what she wanted with him. Her heart had fluttered weirdly when he looked at her but she had pushed the feeling aside... thinking it was fear. She had charged at him then..._

_And everything had changed after that first encounter. The rurouni had become hers... hers to take care of and worry over. She never had realized how lonely she had been..._

Feels like home to me

Feels like home to me

Feels like I'm all the way back where...

I come from.

Feels like home to me

Feels like home to me

Feels like I'm all the way back where...

I belong.

A window breaks down a long dark street

And a siren wails in the night

But I'm alright cause I have you here with me

And I can almost see through the dark... there's light.

_The few times he'd held her, Kaoru had been overwhelmed with the feeling of protectiveness. She was home... nothing could harm her... or him. And she was happy. There were no more Einishi's, Shishio's or any other enemies that could come in the dark to hurt him. No more. She wanted to stay that way forever. Forever._

If you knew how much this moment

means to me...

And how long I've waited for your touch

If you knew how happy you are making me

I've never thought I'd love anyone so much...

Feels like home to me

Feels like home to me

Feels like I'm all the way back where...

I come from.

Feels like home to me

Feels like home to me

Feels like I'm all the way back...

where I belong.

Feels like I'm all the way back ...

where I belong..."

"I've said it again and I'll say it once more...I am not singing." Sano muttered, shaking his head free of the strands that Megumi had just cut. "Actually..." He glanced at Kaoru and Kenshin and smiled. "...maybe we should all scat. They probably would love to be alone right now..." Megumi hit him on the head and sighed. "What?" Sano stated simply. "It's true... god knows... I doubt Kenshin's seen much action since Tomoe..." Kenshin whirled at that comment and hissed something that was undecipherable to everyone's ears. Kaoru touched his shoulder, calming him. Yahiko gave a comforting shrug to Tsubame's worried face. 

                "Don't worry about it." He whispered with confidence. Sano and Kenshin do this to each other all the time... usually when none of the girls are here but... I think Sano's really getting uncomfortable with the prospect of him singing.. right Chicken head?" Sano who had obviously heard everything seem to take each word as a personal offence. 

                "No... Yahiko-CHAN..." He hissed angrily. The voice (as Kenshin had so called the thing that had brought them here)... plucked at something in the air and decided that Sano needed a little push. So when the overstuffed rooster began talking again... (Well you know the drill by now...) Sano fumed... his voice low... (THAT DAMN FUCKING VOICE!!!! IF I EVER FIND OUT WHOM THE HELL IS MAKING ME SING... I'LL... I'LL...) Thank god... none of the Kenshin-gumi heard his vicious thoughts. In the background, Kenshin could have sworn (if he had known what drums and guitars were...) that instruments were being played behind Sano's singing.

"I love the way you speak 

And I love the way you swear 

I love the way you walk around with your head held in the air 

I love the way your words move 

And I love the way you work 

I love the way you're scared of people scared to be alive 

_Megumi fumed as she glared at him. He smiled inwardly as she flung back the insults he had so sweetly deposited in her face. His smile got even larger as he noticed smaller things... the way her eyes sparkled when she was amused... the taint of her blush as it spread over her high cheeked bones... her lips... Her hand bopped him on the head. "Oi...Fox!" He sputtered trying to sound angry. He knew he hadn't fooled half the people they were staying with... but what the hell... it wasn't any of there damn business anyway. Megumi turned away then and muttered something about needing to go back to work. "I'll walk you home... knowing the fox... you'd probably get lost." She turned to him once more, bitter language rolling off her tongue almost betraying the fact she was a lady. The one fact that made Sano hold back from making a move. The night air wrapped around the two as they made their way out of the Kamiya dojo. He glanced at her without a second thought and noticed... Her eyes were starting to look sad. 'Why do you always hide your feelings?' He wanted to ask.. almost did... demo... _

Stay - stay you that's the toughest thing to do 

Stay-stay you that's the toughest thing to do 

I love the way you dress upon a Saturday night 

I love the way you never speak until it feels just right 

I love the way you're spending all your money on yourself 

I love the way you answer the door and pretend you're somebody else 

_"Absolutely not chicken head!" She shook her head to emphasize her words. Sano stuck his hands in his pockets and  muttered something about women. Megumi glared at him and he laughed, confusing her. She was so adorable though... so tough and yet... vulnerable. He started to walk away.. telling her that he'd get the money from someone else... she rolled her eyes at him and went back to her patient... that same fake smile on her pained face._

Stay - stay you that's the toughest thing to do 

And now I don't want to talk about the things you overcame 

By dragging up the past I'll put you through it all again 

I've got the greatest admiration for the way that you got through it 

Couldn't ask nobody else to do it better than you do it 

_Sano's eyes snapped open and he shrugged off the cold sweat from his forehead. He wished his heart could stop pounding... he wished he could forget the memories. Memories.. of his captain.. of Megumi... the way she held that dagger over herself, ready to take her own life... just because he'd been a bastard and because of Kanryu... Sano punched the wall in aggravation. "I wish she'd at least talk to someone... I know it still bothers her... demo dammit! She has to be as stubborn as the rest of us... Baka... fox lady.. you're such a baka." He slumped back to the floor and gave a sigh. _

Stay - stay you ..." 

Sano snapped his mouth shut and screamed at the sky, his fist shaking toward it in a threatening fashion. Megumi laughed and then covered her mouth. Kenshin looked down at the floor, waiting for his amusement to pass. "Chicken-head, you baka-chan... who were you singing that to?" Megumi asked with her fox ears pointing of her hair. Her eyes were overlybright... she knew the answer... it was all too clear. Especially the parts mentioning her past... and her denial of it. Sano paused in his cursings and looked down at her. 

                "Heh... I'm certain you'd like to know...Hmmph... Fox-lady.." And that's all he would say. Yahiko shook his head and pointed to Megumi.

                "Oy.. Megumi-san... you're the only one left. So sing... because I want to get back home and eat!" Tsubame hid behind him as the 'fox-lady' walked to him.

                "Yahiko-chan," Megumi asked softly. "How do you know that you and Tsubame aren't going to sing?" Yahiko shrugged and then smirked. 

                "Tsubame and I haven't hidden our feeling from each other. We're best friends... I'd give my life to protect her and I know she'd do the same for me. There's nothing more and nothing less..." He looked to Tsubame who had started to blush. The smaller girl nodded in spite of herself and returned to her spot, next to Yahiko's side, when she saw that Megumi wasn't mad at them._ The children are right,the voice thought to each other. __They better keep communictaing though because as they get older... they won't be just friends... but that's another story. Megumi frowned. _

                "I already sang though..." She faced the Kenshin-gumi and pouted. 

                "Oh just get it over with!"

                "It's embarrassing." She snapped back.

                "We know." Kenshin said with a soft smile. "We all had to do it..." There was a sigh...

"Hold on to love, that is what I do

Now that I've found you

And from above, everything's stinking

They're not around you 

And in the night, I could be helpless

I could be lonely, sleeping without you

And in the day, everything's complex

There's nothing simple, when I'm not around you

But, I miss you when you're gone

That is what I do....Bay, Bay, Bay

And it's going to carry on,

That is what I knew...Bay, Bay, Bay

Hold on to my hands, I feel I'm sinking

Sinking without you

And to my mind, everything's stinking

Stinking without you

And in the night, I could be helpless

I could be lonely, sleeping without you

And in the day everything's complex

There's nothing simple, when I'm not around you"

Megumi ended quickly, her breath came in rapidly. She knew she had blocked something out of her song that was important... the memories. Megumi hadn't relived them and hadn't shared them with the rest of the group like the others had. But she always had blocked them. She already knew the pain each memory held for her to experience. Megumi didn't want to let the others know of her pain... She shook her head. 

                "...Aah..." Sano cleared his throat. "...I'm sorry I wasn't able to give you guys much warning about my leaving demo..."

                "You told Kenshin." Megumi whispered. 

                "I didn't know! I...I'm the baka you say I am. I just thought... god don't hit me demo I really thought... well I'm country born. My father was a farmer. I was a streetfighter... with hardly any morals except the ones that captain Sagara had instilled in me... 'don't hurt the weak and the innocent'. You were a lady." She opened her mouth to protest but he continued. " Anyway... I thought you were in love with Kenshin." Kenshin froze at that. He had been trying to herd everyone down further, to give Sano and Megumi space but he stopped moving completely when he heard that.

                "Please don't bring me into this, Sano." Kenshin asked. The rest of the Kenshin-gumi left, leaving but Kaoru, Kenshin, Megumi and Sano looking at each other.  

                "I did like Kenshin at first but he wasn't... he wasn't the one I looked for when I was in trouble. I thought I did.... but it wasn't true." Megumi whispered. Sano hissed a sigh out and scratched his chin, scowling when his hand dropped. 

                "I do need to shave..." He muttered as if in deep thought. "I can't come back to Japan... not now anyway. The cops are still looking for me. I'm sorry." Kenshin and Kaoru walked away.

                "I don't care!" Megumi stated plainly. "I'll wait for you." 

                "You will?" His voice was flat. "Even thought it might take years..." She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. 

                "If it takes years, my baka-chan... then I'll go and live where you are. We don't have to be in Japan."

                "Demo..." He whispered and then stopped... and smiled. "Wait for me in Japan... I'll see if I can work things out and if I can't we can head for America and meet each other there." 

                "Hai." Megumi muttered. They stayed silent for a moment and then Megumi broke the silence by hitting him. "Baka... not worthy.. huh.. I swear all you men are alike!"  The voice chuckled soundlessly and gave an invisible smile. 

                _Have they passed? The voice asked.___

_                Hai. Another voice answered. Its sounded strangely like Captain Sagara._

                _Hai... let them go back to their world... they have seen and felt enough. My poor Misao-chan... The mother sighed. _

                _...poor all of them. Aoshi's dad muttered._

                _I agree to that. Kaoru's dad smiled. __So should we see them off? I want to know when my daughter is going to marry that Rurouni of hers. That strange lad. _

                _His name is Shinta... not Rurouni. Or if you must, at least call him Kenshin. Another mother sighed, her eyes pale violet. The first voice sighed and called upon his powers as the spirit master to bring the live ones home. _

                _Say goodbye. He said softly to his companions. __Say goodbye..._

                "Oro..." Kenshin muttered, opening his eyes very... very slowly. His head hurt. He pushed himself off the... grass? What was he doing sleeping on the grass? Kenshin looked around, confused. "Oro?" He stated again as he saw that each of his friends (except Sano) was laying next to him under the old cherry tree. The picnic baskets were sprawled several feet away from the group. 

                "Kenii-chan!" A little girl sobbed at his side. 

                "Oro... Ayame-chan... what's wrong?" Suzame came onto his other side and looked at him with a scared expression.

                "You were all gone..."

                "gone... gone..." 

                "Demo... here we are again... don't worry anymore." Both girls sniffled but took his words for the reality and expelled the fear that had overwhelmed them minutes ago. "Come help me wake the others." Kenshin said gently, setting Ayame on the ground. He pushed himself off the ground and walked to where Kaoru was sleeping. Kaoru... no longer Kaoru-dono... never. Himura Kaoru perhaps... He touched her elbow and her wide blue eyes opened slowly. 

                "Kenshin?" She struggled his name out. "It's too early..." He smiled and shook his head.

                "Kaoru... it's the afternoon now. It's definetly time to get up." 

                "Demo... how?" She asked weakly. Suddenly she blushed and got up. "Oh.. oh..." She stared at him. "Do you... remember?" He nodded. "Oh..."

                                                                                                ~

A week later:

Kenshin's marriage engagement was announced at the Aoiya at the same time, Aoshi announced his. 

Megumi also recieved word from Sano. They were going to meet in Aizu. 

And life... for the Kenshin-gumi had finally peace.

The end…Smiles.


End file.
